It's an Auror's Life!
by AlyNic
Summary: What happens when a metamorphmagus, her insane bestfriend, a paranoid senior auror, and a Fwooper bird go on an adventure to save the world. Okay, maybe not save the world but close enough. Set during PoA & GoF.. Tonks's journey to becoming an auror.
1. Prologue

**A/N: YAY! New story!! This story is going to be about Tonks's Auror training and takes place in PoA and GoF. Remus is not in it... well maybe in the end but after i finish i hope to write a sequel that takes place in OotP and HBP.**

**P.S. The prologue right here is her Auror Interview so it's in 1991 not during PoA but the next chapter will be when she is a 3rd year Auror trainee.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything to do with Harry Potter. All that belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

**Auror Interviews 1991**

**Name:** Tonks, Nymphadora

**Gender:** Female

**Birthday:** January 2, 1973

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Eye Color:** Dark Brown

* * *

**Interview with Mad-Eye Moody 6/30/91:**

**Tonks: **Hello, sir, I'm here for my Auror– AHH!! (dodges a spell)

**Mad-Eye: **Are you sure you're here for Auror interviews or are you a dark wizard?

**Tonks: **What?

**Mad-Eye: **Are you? Huh?

**Tonks: **Okay, well they say your paranoid but I really don't think that covers it. Mental is more like it.

**Mad-Eye: **I'm pretending not to hear that, girl! Are you even a girl? Dark wizards, ha! Think they can fool one of the best Aurors of all time! Who sent you?

**Tonks: **Professor Sprout… she told me to come get an interview but I see you're busy so I'll just come back later.

**Mad-Eye: **How are you doing it? Polyjuice potion? Taking the form of some innocent civilian just so you can come in here and kill me? But I'm ready for you!

**Tonks: **For the last time, I'M NOT A DARK WIZARD! First of all, I'm a witch, thank you very much and second if I was a dark witch, which I'm not, would I be stupid enough to march right into the Auror headquarters? I think not. People underestimate Hufflepuffs but seriously? (practically shouts)

**Mad-Eye: **Ya know, I like you, girl. I think you'll make a fine Auror. Now onto the interview.

**Tonks: **Yeah, okay. (cough) Mental. (cough)

**Mad-Eye: **Name?

**Tonks: **It's on the form.

**Mad-Eye: **NAME?

**Tonks: **Okay, sorry. Uh, Nymphadora Tonks but please call me Tonks. Nymphadora is an awful name.

**Mad-Eye: **Age?

**Tonks: **17

**Mad-Eye: **Evil plot?

**Tonks: **I'm not a dark witch. (rolls eyes)

**Mad-Eye: **Hair color?

**Tonks: **Brown.

**Mad-Eye: **Brown? Your hair is clearly pink.

**Tonks: **Oh, I'm a metamorphmagus. Brown is my natural hair color but I prefer something a bit more colorful.

**Mad-Eye: **Reason behind wanting to become an Auror?

**Tonks: **Oh, that's easy! I want to help people.

**Mad-Eye: **Do you know all that entails becoming an Auror? Three years of training? Fighting dark wizards constantly? Life's always in jeopardy?

**Tonks: **Yes, I understand and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to become an Auror.

**Mad-Eye: **One last question. Are you sure you're not a dark wizard?

**Tonks: **I'm positive.

**Mad-Eye: **Positive you are one?

**Tonks: **I'm not a dark witch!

**Mad-Eye: **Well, then. Welcome to Auror Training!

**Tonks: **You mean, I'm gonna become an Auror?

**Mad-Eye: **I don't see why not. You made all the qualifications with five N.E.W.T.S. higher or with 'Exceeds Expectations' and are clearly not a dark wizard. Congratulations. Auror Training starts on the 5th of July. See you then.

**Tonks: **Thank you Mr. Mad-Eye.

**Reading get you a cupcake,**

**But Reviewing gets you a cake!**

**Which is better? How 'bout both?**

**X~x~X~x~X**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: In this chapter i mention a fwooper which is a "real" magical animal. It was in Fantastic Beasts & where to find them... Fwoopers have vivid plumage and sing beautiful songs but Fwooper song will soon drive the listener insane. Silencing charms are used to keep it quiet and the charms have to be renewed every month. Fwooper owners need licences.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything to do with Harry Potter. All that belongs to J.K. Rowling! **

I was cornered. There was no way out, now. What to do? Think, c'mon you can do it. Then out of nowhere I got a light bulb, an idea. It was brilliant if I do say so myself.

He-who-must-no-be-named-because-in-my-dream-my-self-coinscience-didn't-name-him also know as Larry or One Eye Guy, was closing in on me and pointed his sharp twig at my throat. It wasn't a wand, okay? It was a twig. I know this because it, I don't know I just know it, but it was sharp and pointy. In the other hand he had pepperoni, my pepperoni.

"You might have taken the pepperoni but there is no way you are getting the salami!" I yelled pointing the salami stick in his face. He started breathing like Darth Vader. Don't ask questions. I watch too much muggle television. Larry never talks in my dreams, he just breathes heavily. It's really creepy, actually.

Oh. Right. Now back to my brilliant plan. I took my boomerang out of my back pocket and threw it, capturing the pepperoni that he held.

"She shoots and she scores! Go Nymph! Go Nymph!" I sang doing my victory dance

* * *

"Nymphadora Tonks! Wake up!" A loud voice said.

"Ah… Go away, it's nap time…" I responded sleepily. Realizing what I just said, I really didn't want to open my eyes. When I finally got the courage to, it wasn't pretty. I was at work; Mad-Eye Moody left me doing paperwork and I kinda fell asleep. Great I'm trying to become an Auror and I fall asleep doing important work. Auror Trainees never do important stuff but he had faith in me, his protégé and 3rd and final year Auror Trainee. Regular Trainees get stuck with the equally boring but less important paperwork.

"She shoots and scores? Pepperoni?" Mad-Eye questioned.

"Don't ask." I mumbled moving my short pink hair our of my face. "I think it was that leftover pizza I had for lunch. Mum always said that pineapple and anchovies don't go."

"Ah… well… back to work with you and don't let me catch you sleeping on the job again." He said leaving my cubical.

"Yeah, alright! Sorry Mad-Eye, won't happen again!" I called after him.

Hmm. Let's see what boring paperwork I didn't do.

"Hey, Tonks! Ya busy? I have to ask you something!" My brunette best mate, Lysandra, said as she peeked over the cubical wall. Lysandra was an official Auror; she is three years older than me.

"Nah. Mad-Eye just caught me sleeping on the job and now I gotta finish this ruddy paperwork. It's 'important'." I told her using air quotes.

"Well in that case, I'll ask you anyways, seeing how you have nothing better to do." She said. "Do you happen to have any black nail polish on you, specifically the wizard kind? The muggle kind takes too long to dry. Last time Scrimgeour almost caught me." Lys is a muggle-born so she knows about muggle stuff better than most wizards. However, my dad is one too so I grew up knowing about muggles. It actually helps in some cases, or so I have been told. Auror Trainees aren't allowed on cases. They watch, observe, and practice.

Rummaging around in my desk drawer, I found the polish quickly. Thank you, Merlin. My cubical is so messy and disorganized. "Here." I said levitating the polish over the wall into Lys's cubical. Levitating is always much more fun than just simply handing it to her. "Oh, by the way, do you know anything about werewolves? Stupid paperwork. We learned about them in DADA class during third year but I was too busy sleeping. Third year was stressful."

"Okay, well they are men who turn into wolves. And they are … wolves… with fur… and pointy teeth."

"Lys, I kinda gathered that by the name."

"Well, sorry Nymph but werewolves aren't my specialty. Give me a question about Fwoopers and I'm all yours."

"Oh, how's Tweety doing?" Tweety is her pet Fwooper. He is very colorful: his plumage is pink and lime green. "You didn't forget to redo his silencing charm this month, did you? You have been acting a bit insane."

"No." She said, lost in thought until her eyes became wide. "Oh, Merlin, yes I have."

I started humming _Somewhere over the Rainbow_, randomly.

"Why are you humming?" Lys asked.

"I'm not humming. Are you hearing things? Gosh, Lys, I told you not to get that bird but you did and now you're going insane. Tut tut tut. Always listen to Tonksie. I'm always right. Well at least 90 % of the time."

Lys coughed and I could have sworn I heard "Yeah right" but I just ignored it.

"Now if you excuse me I gotta take an early lunch. Umm… personal business I got to attend to." Lysandra said.

"Does that involve a silencing charm and a bird named Tweety?" I asked.

She nodded. "See you later. Good luck on the papers, Nymphadora."

"It's Tonks, Lysandra, Tonks and don't forget it!"

* * *

3 Hours and 17 paper cuts later

It was 7 o'clock. I managed to complete all the paperwork I could but no one seemed to know anything about werewolves. But then again I only asked Auror Trainees like myself not the Senior Aurors. Oh, well! More things to add to my to-do list tomorrow.

Or I could just do that today. I mean Kingsley's office is right here. I bet he'll know something about werewolves.

"Wotcher Kingsley! Do you happen to know a thing or two about werewolves? Mad-Eye has me doing paperwork and I know nothing. Lysandra wasn't any help either. Please help an Auror Trainee in need out, would ya?" I asked, practically begged. If he didn't help me I'd have to resort to the other Senior Aurors. Let's just say most of them are like Mad-Eye and listened to a wee bit too much Fwooper song.

"Yeah. Well what do you want to know?"

"Basics, really. What are they? How dangerous? Etc."

"Werewolves are men or women that transform every full moon. It all starts when the person is bitten by a werewolf. If they are not bitten they will not transform but if they are, it's painful. Unless, of course, they take wolfsbane. Then when the person transforms they take the body of the wolf but keep their own mind. Many people can't afford it. Sad, really. That enough info for you?"

"Thank you, Kingsley. You're a lifesaver!" I said quickly copying everything down on the paperwork. "Now I gotta be off to see Mad-Eye! He'll be mad if I'm late, again."

I skipped merrily down the hall, quietly humming the song _I'm Off to See the Wizard the Wonderful Wizard of Oz _from one of my favorite muggle movies. When I got to my mentor's cubical I was pleased with myself that I didn't trip at all on the way.

"Wotcher Mad-Eye! Here's the paperwork." I said neatly putting it on his desk.

"Hello, Tonks. Have a seat please. We need to take about your Auror Training."

Oh shit! I'm fired. I know it.

"Mad-Eye please I won't ever sleep on the job, again. I'm sorry!" I said frantically.

"Calm down, girl. All Aurors fall asleep at their desk once. Paperwork is just that boring." He said.

"You fell asleep on the job once?"

"No but that's not the point. The point is that you're graduating to become an Auror this May which is only four months away–"

"Whoa, really?" I started counting the fingers on my hand with a puzzled reaction. "Oh yeah."

"Be quiet, Tonks, and let me get to the point. Well all Auror Trainees who are about to graduate are assigned to a case to test their skills. You will have the assistance of another Auror by the name of Lysandra Rose. Here is your case. Remember, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

I took the orange envelope, thanked Mad-Eye, and then went back to my cubical. Whatever was in this file was top-secret, hushy-de-hush. I must keep it that way. If I bring this folder into the outside world, it might get lost, along with the possibility of me becoming an Auror so it must stay locked in my desk drawer. I decided that it was best if I started the case tomorrow since Lys already left.

At my cubical I emptied some of the stuff out of a filing cabinet in the corner and locked the folder neatly inside. Then I went back home to my flat and went straight to sleep. It's been a long day…

**Remember Tweety the Fwooper would want you to review,**

**Do it for Tweety!!**

**X~x~X~x~X**


End file.
